Jungkook itu
by bocahpolos
Summary: Jungkook itu manis plus cantik, ngak percaya? tanya ke mbah mbah geugel cuba! terus Jungkook itu sering buat Jimin 'tegang! /YAOI/bahasa non baku, nyeleneh/ Jikook! /kook!uke/ pt.3 up! wanna review? :3
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Jungkook itu...

by Bocahpolos

cast : Jimin x Jungkook

Rated : M

Warning : YAOI! BAHASA NYELENEH, TYPO, GAJE

.

.

.

.

Jungkook itu cantik plus manis, ngak percaya? Liat foto nya deh, search di mbah mbah gauegel gitu. Jungkook itu juga seksi, apalagi pas manyunin bibir merahnya dan buat Jimin mau kagak mau ngaceng sendiri. Hal hasil main solo di toilet sambil muter lagu fire, eh denger suara Jungkook bikin si bantet organisme dua kali.

Hari ini dorm sepi, pada ada jadwal masing-masing, dan jimin yang selesai duluan, dia lagi seneng-senengnya dapat nonton keinginan dia tanpa rebutan remot sama si alien nyasar.

Tapi kebahagiaan Jimin langsung ilang ketika denger suara pintu dorm kebuka plus nyanyian merdu Jungkook ngalun sampai ke telinganya.

"Chim hyung~" Jungkook duduk di samping Jimin, si bantet malah bengong liatin Jungkook yang cuma pake kemeja putih sama jeans robek di paha, pikiran Jimin kan jadi kotor lagi.

"Yuhuu masih sadar hyung?" tangan Jungkook ngibas di depan wajah Jimin, ngebuat Jimin keluar dari fantasi dewasanya. Inget Chim, Jungkook baru dewasa.

"Oh iya kookie- hehehe." Jimin pura-pura nyengir, bermaksud ilangin bekas ileran dia yang sempet netes pas liat puting Jungkook nemplok di kemeja.

Jimin alihin pandangan ke TV, rencana awal, abai in aja si Jungkook, supaya ntar Jimin ngak ngaceng.

Sebenarnya Jungkook sadar, tadi Jimin liatin dadanya, ya berhubung Jungkook pen nakal sama Jimin karna Jimin akhir-akhir ini enggak notice dia. Iya! Jimin malah deket sama si Kuda pacarnya alien nyasar. Jungkook kan cemburu. ... eh?

Jadi, Jungkook berdiri, terus jalan ke dapur buat ngelaksanain pikiran kotor dia yang terkontaminasi pas liat adegan leadernya cumbuan sama si putri salju Suga hyung di tengah bolong pas member lain pada nyungsep di ruang latihan.

Sementara itu pas lirik Jungkook pergi, Jimin hela nafas lega, ngerasain 'adek' nya ngak akan bangun, dan ngak harus lama-lama di wc waktu pas mandi.

.

.

.

Film yang lagi di putar tonton Jimin sedang iklan, terus Jimin tiduran lah sambil liat langit-langit dorm yang putih, dia mikir, tumben-tumbennya sih. Dia lagi kepikiran sama perasaan dia ke Jungkook, di ungkapin ato kagak ya? Dia takut ntar persahabatan dia sama Jungkook bakalan aneh seandainya Jimin nyatain cinta dan di tolak. Pasti aneh rasanya!

"Jiminnie hyung~" Jimin merinding denger suara mendayu Jungkook, disertain Jimin ngerasa berat di perutnya, tau penyebabnya apa pemirsah? Jungkook lagi duduk diatas perut jimin dengan kemeja kebuka tiga kancing dan ngak pake bawahan, seriusan, Jungkook ngak pake bawahan, cuma kemeja kegedean yang tadi dia pake.

Bencana!

Jimin nelan ludah, keringat segede biji upil netes dari keningnya.

"K-kookie?"

"Ung~?" Jungkook gigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, maksudnya supaya biar lebih bisa ngegoda Jimin. Tangan nakal jungkook dari tadi elusin dada sampai ke abs Jimin. Dan ndak tinggal diam, pantat semoknya ikut gerak di atas 'adek' Jimin yang sukses kebangun dan Jungkook ngedesah nikmat ngerasain kejantanan Jimin yang negang gitu di belahan pantatnya.

"Jiminnie~ Fuck mehh~" akal Jimin udah hilang, dia umpetin logika nya bentar buat sore ini, Jungkook harus di kasih 'pelajaran'!

Tanpan nunggu lagi Jimin balikin posisi jadi nindih Jungkook. Wajah Jimin yang biasanya di katain imut sekarang berubah menyeringai liat wajah Jungkook yang ngak berdaya, pasrah.

Wajah Jimin ngedekat ke wajah Jungkook.

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Dan-

"Gue pulang!" alien nyasar minta di bacok!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

apa ini :'v ada yang minat repiu? *senyum manis*

bahasa sengaja nyeleneh, wkwkwkw

sign

Bocahpolos


	2. Mampus!

Jungkook itu...

By Bocahpolos

Jikook! Uke!kook

Rate : MF! Mesum! Frontal!

Warnings : Yaoi! BAHASA NYELENEH! Non baku, gaje, garing.

A/n : makasih yang udah mau baca and ripiuuu muah muahh deh xD pada kesel sama si alien nyasar lol

Dan ini lanjutannya buat kaliann~! Huappih readingsss ya guysss :*

.

.

.

.

Pasca hari horor itu, Jimin sama Jungkook ngak mau sapa Taehyung, sedangkan si alien cuma bisa nyengir tanpa raut bersalah. Padahal kan Tae salah! Itu kesempatan Jimin sekali seumur hidup, mungkin. Kan udah dari lama si Bantet ngemimpiin hari dia sama Jungkook naena.

Jimin sama Jungkook jadi canggung! Iya canggung! Salahin tuh si alien nyasar yang tetiba nongol cem hantu dari indonesia yang terkenal dengan slogan 'datang tak di jemput, pulang tak di antar'.

Aturannya kan kalau mereka jadi enaena kan pasti mereka udah nyatain perasaan masing-masing dan bisa lovey dovey berduaan gitu! Tapi salah alien sih! Jadinya mereka canggung, pas ketemu pandang gitu pasti langsung alihin wajah ke arah lain.

.

.

.

Jungkook ngedesah pelan, eh bukan ngedesah yang itu tu ya, pada mesum nih otaknya. Jungkook hela nafas gitu, dia ngepout, masih kesel sama Taehyung. Rasanya pengen bales dendam, tapi ngak tau gimana caranya, jadinya dari kemaren Jungkook diemin Taehyung deh!

Sama hal nya si Bantet, dia ngak akan tanggepin candaan Taehyung dari kemaren, dia cuma natap tajem ke Taehyung, sedangkan si alien itu cuma nyengir kotak sambil pasang wajah polos. Jimin tambah kesel! Aturannya dia udah ngerasain gimana nikmat nya lubang Jungkook yang manjain mi- STOP! Jan buat Jimin ngaceng lagi!

Jadi hari ini bangtan ada perform gitu, tampilan para member udah kece-kece dong ya, tapi Jimin sama Jungkook ngerasa ngak nyaman, masih canggung, mana di suruh berdiri sebelahan, udah Jimin ke banting sama tinggi Jungkook, di tambah lagi gara-gara kejadian kemaren. Duh malu kuadrat deh!

Jungkook sendiri yang paling malu sih, soalnya dia yang kemaren jelas-jelas ngegoda Jimin! Gosh! Mikirinnya aja udah buat wajah Jungkook ngeblush, tapi harus di tahan, Jungkook harus profesional! Harus!

"Ih, lu masih marah ya Chim?" selesai perform Taehyung nyamperin si bantet, oh iya asalkan kalian tau, yang ngetahuin masalah ini cuma kedua tersangka yang bakal berbuat mesum- tapi gagal, terus sama si alien nyasar, sama si kuda ganteng, iya! Taehyung langsung curhat ke si kuda kesayangan, jadinya malam itu Hoseok ketawa ngakak dan kena lemparan bantal beberapa saat kemudia pas Jimin masuk kamar.

"Kagak, gue mah woles." si bantet pura-pura santai, padahal hatinya pen beud nge bacok si alien nyasar.

"Lu sih kagak kasih kode dulu kalo pen enaena." bisik Taehyung, Jimin hela nafas, gimana cara ngasih kode kalau Jungkook kemaren goda dia kek spontan gitu!

"Udahlah Tae.." Jimin berdiri, terus jalan keluar, pen tenangin pikiran dulu.

Taehyung ngepout, terus beralih nyamperin Jungkook yang lagi mojok sambil main game di hp.

"Kook, lu masih marah juga?" wajah Taehyung melas liat reaksi Jungkook yang ngak nyadar kehadiran dia.

"Yaelah Kook, gue kan ngak sengaja gitu, gue mah baik orangnya, kalo tau kan gue bisa pergi main dan kagak balik ke dorm dulu, tapi lu mah harus bersyukur karna gue yang mergokin kalian, coba kalau jin hyung atau rapmon hyung, ntar si bantet makin bantet karna nge grepe lu, Kook~" ini curahan hati Taehyung sejak semalaman. Jungkook ngelirik Taehyung sekilas.

"Udah lah hyung, lupain yang lu liat kemaren." Jungkook berdiri dan melenggang keluar ruangan, dia butuh nenangin pikiran! Taehyung? Dia jadi mojok terus manyun lagi. Hiks, kan kemaren Taehyung ngak sengaja! Jan adili Taehyung kek gini dongs!

.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari Ruangan, Jungkook otw ke toilet cowo, yaiyalah cowo, masa toilet cewe ntar ada gosip yang enggak-enggak lagi.

Jungkook ngaca, ngeliatin wajah gantengnya, Jungkook selalu ngerasa ganteng walaupun nyatanya dia itu imut kek boneka kelinci yang minta di peluk setiap hari.

"Duh malu, malu malu, gimana nih?" Jungkook nutupin wajahya pake tangan, ngak bisa lagi ngendaliin emosi(?) nya. Jadinya cermin jadi tempat curhat, setau Jungkook nih toilet kosong jadi aman buat dia curhat. Si pemilik gigi kelinci geleng-geleng, sedangkan pipinya rada merah karna inget kejadian kemaren, dia yang goda Jimin, dia yang mulai duluan, astaga! Jungkook udah jadi mesum, ngak ngak ngak!

"Huahh~!" teriakan Jungkook pelan, terus dia nyuci wajahnya biar segeran gitu.

Krieet

Pintu bilik paling ujung ke buka, badan Jungkook negang, duh siapa lagi yang mergokin dia pas kayak gini, dan!

Disana, lewat pantulan cermin, Jungkook liat Jimin yang senyum kaku kearahnya.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-" / "Chim hyung-" Keduanya serentak ngeluarin suara.

Terus diam, bingung mau ngomong apa!

"Kook, buat yang kemaren-" Jimin lanjut ngomong duluan. ' _Jan lupain yang kemaren kook, tengah malem pas gue inget lu pakai baju kayak gitu bikin punya gue tegang lagi dan lagi, gue takut Kook, ntar punya gue bermasalah gitu, kan harusnya dia masuk ke lubang lu kook.'_ ini sebenarnya yang pengen di omongin sama Jimin, tapi cuma ke simpan di hati.

Keduanya saling natap, ngak ada yang berani ngomong lagi, Chim! Beraniin diri lu!

Jimin jalan ngedeketin Jungkook, setiap langkah Jimin kedengeran, suara degupan jantung Jungkook makin keras, tatapan si bantet berubah serius.

Tangan Jimin narik pinggang Jungkook, terus lanjut melukin pinggang si kelinci. Kedua mata mereka masih tatap-tatapan.

"Gue-" Jimin telen ludah.

"Sebenarnya gue-" Jimin tarik nafas. Jantungnya ngak kalah pen loncat gegara terlalu keras detaknya.

"Gue itu su-"

"Woi! Ngapain kalian berdua?!" Mampus! Rapmon hyung!

.

.

.

.

End :3

Garing? Pasti lah :'v

Makasih sekali lagi yang nyempetin baca, komen, fav atau nge foll, aku tuh terharu ;'3

Apa? Kalian tunggu mereka naena? Ckckckc aku tuh bocahpolos ngak bisa bikin gituan u.u ajarin dedek juceyoo wkwkwkw xd

Review?

Sign

Bocahpolos


End file.
